1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information age, people become more dependent on electronic devices day by day. The electronic product is required to have high speed, high efficiency and be light, slim, short and small, and therefore, the foldable electronic device such as a notebook personal computer becomes essential in the life and work of modern people. Generally speaking, the foldable electronic device mostly includes two bodies, and two sides of the two bodies are connected with each other via a pivot element.
Generally, a user rotates the body having a display relative to the body having a keyboard to open the foldable electronic device when he or she uses the foldable electronic device. When the user plays a movie or music by an audio and video program, he or she may hear sound out from the loudspeaker disposed at the side of the keyboard or the display.